


Wedding Cake

by lazy_bird



Category: TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works & Related Fandoms, The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Tumblr, Wedding, promt, wedding promt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-29
Updated: 2016-05-29
Packaged: 2018-07-10 20:40:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7005583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lazy_bird/pseuds/lazy_bird
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I crashed your family member’s wedding for the free food but hi there" Bard and Thranduil AU</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wedding Cake

**Author's Note:**

> This is a promt from the tumblr user dailyau and the maker of the promt is susie1x1

Bard Bowman was sitting on a table, looking at his family dancing and laughing on the dance floor. He loved his family so much and he knew everyone there. The wedding was big, loud and fun but Bard was tired and he needed a break. He had already loosened up he bow tie and unbuttoned the first three bottoms of his shirt and he knew his suit was wrinkled. At this point he didn’t care. Now Bard was just looking around, laughing at the crazy things his family did.

Until he saw him, a guy with a dress shirt, his sleeves pushed back, black pants and golden hair. He was next to the wedding cake and had a plate with the biggest slice he has ever seen. Every time he took a bite, he would push it down with a cup of champagne. Like it was said before, Bard knew everyone. It was suspicious. So, since he wasn’t in the mood to dance, he decided to go to investigate why there was a strange (gorgeous) man in his uncle's wedding.

The guy didn’t notice him. He was just looking lazily at his surroundings and stuffing his face. Once Bard was next to him, he could see that he was more than gorgeous. He cleared his throat. The guy didn’t moved his eyes, he just kept looking back the dance floor.

"Hello, there." said Bard. The guy looked at Bard, up and down (pleased) and smiled, a bit flirtatiously . He still had cake in his mouth. "Wonderful party, isn't it?" the guy nodded. Took a sip of champagne. "The ceremony was wonderful too."

"Yes. The bride was beautiful." he sounded so sure of himself.

Bard snorted loudly. The guy looked at Bard confused. "So you are from the bride's side? No wonder I haven't seen you before." the guy nodded slowly and took the last chunk of cake. "Want another slice?" the guy nodded. Bard went and gave him one. The guy smiled and said thanks. "My name is Bard, Bard Bowman."

"Thranduil Greenleaf."

Bard saw him uncle sitting at one of the tables. "Ah, there's the groom! He is my uncle." Thranduil nodded. "With his husband…" Bard smirked and Thranduil's eyes winded and slowly took the last bite of the cake, gulped the champagne and ran. He ran like his life depended on it. Bard couldn't stop laughing, Thranduil's heart couldn't beat any faster.

But don't worry. They will soon meet again.


End file.
